Centre of Attention
by saturnspell
Summary: Ron and Lavender have finally broken up and now all eyes are on Hermione. What will happen? Cute, fluffy stuff.  Set during HBP.


Centre of Attention

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just live in their world. Set during HBP.  
><strong>

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing, well in fact most of Hogwarts was buzzing, all about the same news; Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley had split up. This breakup really wasn't the news; many a galleon had passed hands on that event (Dean managed to collect the most from the bets). It was the spectacular row between Lavender and Ron that was the juicy bit.

Lavender tore into Ron with words; phrases and curses that made even harden souls such as Seamus and Dean quake in their boots. Ron meekly took the abuse, since he did want to break up with her. However, most of Lavender's venom was directed at the "scarlet woman" in this whole tragedy, Hermione Granger.

She called Hermione some of the worst names under the sun. At one point she described her as a double dealing, back stabbing, jealous, bushy haired, beady eyed, fame chasing, boyfriend snatching, insufferable know it all. Ron took great offense to this and words like eel lips, tentacles, cold hearted and controlling were soon bouncing around the Great Hall, much to the amusement of the students. Hermione couldn't take it and had fled red faced and crying from the scene.

That's why she had spent the last two hours hiding in the 3rd floor girls' bathroom, hungry, sad and full of mixed emotions. Had she caused the breakup? Um… No? Maybe? Did she want Ron to break up with Lavender? Yes… Did she want Ron for herself? Maybe… Yes? She swallowed hard on the last bit, looking at the walls of the cubicle she was hiding in. Graffiti was etched into the wood, hearts and names and initials from bygone eras covered the stall. Briefly, Hermione contemplated using her wand to write her own piece, but what would it say. Hermione loves Ron? Did She?

Her stomach growled, now more and more from hunger than from stress. She needed to eat and needed to finish that essay for Professor Snape. Even with her head reeling, she was a practical girl and besides the bathroom had a rather funky odour.

She cautiously peered out the door of the lavatory. About an hour ago she was certain she had heard Ron's booming voice calling out for her. She did want to see him and to talk to him about things… but she needed time. Time to think about him and her and maybe for this storm to blow over…

She crept out and headed quickly for the Gryffindor common room, her eyes and ears on high alert. She was barely down the hall when she heard the high, shrill voice of Lavender Brown. Fight or Flight? Flight. Hermione ran and dove behind a suit of armor, hoping she hadn't been seen. She held her breath. Lavender and two other girls passed by her hiding spot. Clearly Lavender was still upset. Hermione was certain she heard her name mentioned in an expletive filled sentence. It was only after they had gone that Hermione realized that she had drawn her wand. Would she have used it on Lavender? The thought troubled her.

The twenty-minute walk to the common room was absolutely the worst minutes of her life. Every head, every eye seemed to be on her. Conversations changed tone and topic as she walk by the groups of students. She hated being the center of unwanted attention.

When she earned points for Gryffindor by giving a good answer, she always felt good. That type of attention she could handle. When Harry would call her brilliant because she had come up with a plan, she would smile on the inside as well as on the outside. And when Ron would give her that lop sided grin or said she was marvelous or even mad she felt like she was on top of the world. This new found attention, she could do without.

She made it to the common room with any incidents, but her nerves were on edge. The room seemed to be more occupied than usual.

"What's with these people? Fresh air. Quidditch practice. Essays? Why just lounge away the day?" She thought bitterly.

She saw Harry curled up in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet. No sign of Ron.

"Good" she thought. I can't face him yet.

The girls' dorm was empty, finally a bit of luck. She dug into her trunk and packed the books, parchment and quills she would need for a long session, alone, at the library into her bag. She tossed in her Runes Text for some light reading. She pulled out a bag of Jelly Belly jellybeans. She had been saving them to give to Ron as a gift. She was always leery of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans ever since she had the unpleasant luck of eating a grass flavour one. She tore open the bag and shoved a handful of beans into her mouth.

The mixture of flavours assaulted her senses and made her even hungrier. She chewed and swallowed, feeling the sugar hit her empty stomach. She would have to hit the kitchen and beg for a sandwich or something to tide her over to dinner. She packed the jellybeans to snack on. Now all she had to do was get through the commons room without Ron or Lavender spotting her. In her mind, she planned her pathway to the library, plotting a course that should avoid the most number of people.

"Here goes nothing", she whispered.

She made it the down the stairs and was almost home free when a voice broke her movement.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron's voice called.

"Not now RONALD! Please!" She retorted, with more anger than she intended.

"Yes now! Wait…Please."

She felt his hand on the back of her shoulder, so warm and strong. She reluctantly turned towards him. She could see that everyone in the room was watching them, some discreetly, others just plain staring.

"Please, Ron…Not now…" She pleaded, refusing to look him in the eye, preferring to stare at his chest.

Ron put his hand on her chin and gently lifted it so that they were looking into each other's eyes. His ocean blue eyes seemed to be on fire.

What happened next totally surprised her. Ron leaned into her and brought his lips down to hers and kissed her firmly. Hermione was almost too shocked too respond. Almost. Her head may have been lost, but her heart and her mouth knew what to do. She vaguely heard her book bag crash to the floor as her arms shot up to embrace Ron, pulling him into her, her hands finding purchase in his hair.

The whole commons room went eerily silent holding its breath. The couple slowly moved apart from each other, hands entwined.

"Now is there any question as to who I want…no need to be with? Any?" Ron said slowly and clearly. He was addressing Hermione, but he said the words loud enough for the hushed crowd to hear, including a startled Lavender Brown whose mouth hung open in astonishment. Hermione, speechless could only shake her head.

"And you 'Mione?" He asked with a slightly more uncertain tone.

Hermione just nodded and pulled Ron towards herself and kissed him with each inch of her being. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground. She knew everyone was watching and that everyone would be talking about her. She didn't care. Only Ron mattered, only Ron and her. Let them talk. She had what she wanted, what she needed. His attention. Just his.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, separate yourselves this instant. This is hardly the behaviour I expect to witness from Prefects" Professor McGonagall high, crisp voice broke the couple reverie. They split apart quickly, their faces flushed, but still holding hands. They looked at the professor rather sheepishly.

"I came to get you two to discuss who should be sent to chaperone the second year's camping trip in the Forbidden Forest with Professor Hagrid. I'm wondering if I should reconsider that choice." She said sternly, but her eyes were kind. There was a strong sense of "finally they've gotten to it" buried in them.

"Well come along you two" She said briskly, a small smile escaped her lips. "The rest of you, get back to what you were doing. Go outside or something. Potter, Quidditch practice?"

Hermione scooped up her books and bag and along with Ron followed Professor McGonagall out of the commons room. The room started to slowly buzz with activity.

Harry could hear bit of the trio's conversation.

" What would your parents say about this, Mr. Weasley?"

Harry missed Ron's response but McGonagall's reply made him snort with laughter.

"That was a rhetorical question Mr. Weasley. Do you know what rhetorical means?"

It was Hermione's voice that answered question. " Ron, it means it's a question that doesn't require an answer…"

**Reviews?**


End file.
